1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of modular flooring systems for use with animal husbandry.
2. The Prior Art
It has been well known to use different types of floor structures provided with drainage ports in animal husbandry areas. Examples of prior art extruded flooring systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,960 and in the references cited therein. Other types of flooring devices including those having plates with slots therein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,520. The prior art, however, has not adequately provided a modular flooring system which is inexpensive to construct, which can be assembled out of minimum numbers of members to compose a floor structure while at the same time providing for adequate drainage, and ease of assembly.